ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
JRE Enterprises
JRE Enterprises is the marketing arm of the WNWA. The company, owned by J.R. Ewing, sells and produces merchandise for the WNWA. The company is based in Braddock, TX and was founded in 2006. T-Shirts Sizes available: S-5XL unless otherwise stated. Price: $15. Available in the following designs: *Eustus Fraley: Southren by Birth…White Trash by the Grace of God (features the famous Eustus on the front porch toilet photo on the front of shirt). Confederate Flag on front, trailer, "rape van," and Trans Am on back. *The Supremacists: On the front: What Do We Want? On the Back: Supremacist Power. Back also features a hangman’s noose and Confederate Flag. *Triple K: Front: I’ve Got Two Words For Ya. Back: #uck It!!! (not censored on the shirt) With Confederate Flag *Dale Taylor: Front: White Peoples’ Champion. Back: Can You Smell What My Crack is Cookin’? *Captain Redneck: Front: W.W.C.R.D. Back: Kick Your Ass. With angry picture of C.R. *Captain Redneck: The Rebel Roads Redneck. Back: I Hate ______ (fill in the blank). *Da Brothas: Where Da White Womenz At? *Antonio Davis: Everybody Ass Get Crunk *Pike: Blood and Chaos *Baron Samedi: Samedi’s face with HAHAAHAHAAH printed under it. *Prince Charming: Making Dreams Come True…Mine. *Amos Beiler: Gimme a Slice of That Shoo Fly Swanton Pie. *Amish Alliance: All Natural 100% Amish-Accept No Menno-Lite Substitutes. *Mennonite Mafia: Front: The Mennonite Mafia. Back: Exploiting The Amish For Four Centuries. *Samuel Yoder: Sell It! *Cyrius Suk: Six Sexy Moves And Proud Of It! *Horatio Hernandez: Here Comes The Drunk Guy…4 Life. *The Lummox: ARRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHHH *The Liberal Librarian: Submit or Surrender. White flag on back. *The Liberal Librarian: Hillary `08 *The Liberal Librarian: Cleveland Steamer for America *Agbor & Associates: Come Provocative. *Sam Bash: Send Me And E-mail. Bye. *Sam Bash: I Rassle For The Governement Check. *The Nigerian Nightmare: Naija 4 Life. Nigerian Flag on back. *Ass Butte: The Living Legend. Butte’s world famous portrait on front. *fATAS: 1,069 lbs. of Blue Eyed Soul. (Available up to size 15XL or in a king sized bed sheet). Back features the controversial “nude” fATAS portrait. *Erich Edwards: You CAN See Me *Seamus Street: Prepare For The Irish Invasion *The Restoration: Union Jack picture *Kevin Knox: Hard F’N Knox DVD *Captain Redneck: Red Ain’t Dead 3 disc DVD *Dale Taylor: The Southern Dream Never Dies 2 disc DVD *Lord Shaftsbury: Greatness Personified 2 disc DVD *fATAS: Larger Than Life 3 disc DVD *History of the WNWA World Heavyweight Championship 3 disc DVD *History of the WNWA Tag Team Division 3 disc DVD *Da Brothas: Die Whitey Die 3 disc DVD *Blood Cult: A History of Destruction 2 disc DVD *The WNWA Legends Reunion *Season's Beatings *February Free For All *Smoky Mountain Slaughter *Memorial Day Massacre *House Shows in the Heartland: The fall 2007 Mid-West tour including the complete Earlham College show. *Mid-Atlantic Meltdown (contains every episode of WNWA Mid-Atlantic and footage from 2006-2007 house shows in the Mid-Atlantic area). *Southland Struggle (contains every episode of WNWA Southland and footage from 2006-2007 house shows in the Southland area). *The 1997 WNWA PPV Box (contains all 4 PPVs) *WNWA Night of Champions DVD (2000) *WNWA MayDay PPV (2000) *WNWA Barbecue and Barbed Wire PPV (2000) *The Best of WNWA TV- 3 disc DVD *The History of the WNWA- 15 disc DVD *The Diabolical, Biological Feud: Sam Bash vs. The Liberal Librarian- Every Steamer, Every humiliating event. *WNWA: 2001-2005 The Dark Years (Interviews, raw footage, dark matches, and house shows from the non-TV years)- 20 disc box set. *''WNWA Wrestling'': The Complete First Season (2006). Merchandise no longer available *Broadway Brad: Here Comes The BOOM! *Agbor Security: Armed and Dangerous. On back: Regkind/Dude Reg/Cactus Reg, The Pizza Man, Bullet Bob and “Richard Nixon.” *Leroy Ahoy: Sexual Fatback. *Tony Fanuci: "Where the #^@% You From!?!?" On the back, the wheel barrel photo. *Muslim Militants: Convert or Die (features an Islamic Crescent on the back with crossed swords). *bsWo: bsWo symbol shirt. *Thunderlips: Thundermania *Thunderlips: Thunder Still Rules *Thunderlips: Whatcha Gonna Do?!? *bsWo 4 Life DVD Category:World Net Wrestling Alliance